


Quelqu'um m'a dit

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Paint, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/M, First Kiss, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Post 15x02. Sam watches Rowena paint her body for a spell and that leads then to have a talk.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Quelqu'um m'a dit

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Samwena vibes all the way. Kudos please

_I was told that our lives aren't worth much_

_They pass in an instant like fading roses_

_I was told that time that passes is a bastard_

_That out of our sorrows he makes coats_

_But someone told me that you still love me_

**Quelqu'un m'a dit-Carla Bruni**

Sam walked through the hall of the house he, Dean, Castiel and Rowena was using in Harlan and the hunter reached the glass door of the living room and he stopped, curious, seeing through it Rowena sat in the rug dressed in a white robe contrasting with her orange hair and on her shoulder and arms she was painting symbols with some kind of red ink while murmuring ancient words that sounded like they were being sung.

The hunter watched her from the glass door almost bewitched by her pretty voice and by her exposed and painted body.

It'd been sometime now since he'd found himself in love with the witch, who in the past had been his enemy, treacherous and dangerous but who now showed she'd a heart, and was determinate to help and that worried about them and seeing her smile or when she'd stare at him with her outlined green eyes, when they touched made his heart beast fast for her and feeling it with the apocalypse running gave him strength.

"Samuel... You can get closer, I've always enjoyed your company."

Rowena smirked while finishing the symbol on her arm, knowing Sam had been watching her through the door and then she heard his booths approaching slowly toward her. But inside the witch felt her hear beat faster with Sam so close to her.

If falling in love meant her heart beating faster and feeling good every time Sam was with her, then there was a possibility she loved the hunter, as much as she'd tried for centuries to not fall in love and become weak.

She stared at Sam with her well outlined eyes, so mystics while seeing the man blush lightly while sitting beside her and making her tremble with the way he was looking at her, curious but also full of desire, watching her body exposed by the robe all painted.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked hoarsely, curious at the odd symbols she was now finishing on her other arm and then she put down the brush over the bowl to explain:

"I was testing some spells from the book to repel the ghosts." And then she told him amused while raising an eyebrow at Sam: "Similar to that one I tried using against Dean years ago..."

"Rowena..." Sam sighed but then shook his head laughing and she smile at him, winking her nose. "Witch."

"Giant."

She really had changed and being there with her made him happy so he pointed at the symbols with his chin asking for permission and Rowena extended her arm toward Sam who then held her arm gently, making the witch feel her heart beating faster again.

Sam ran his large but gentle fingers over her wrist, rolling the sleeve of her robe up to see the other symbol on her arm, his fingertips tracing every curve of the paintings while the witch followed his fingers with her eyes, her body melting at at which touch.

"I don't know if it will work... But I can try painting them on you boys tomorrow so you'll be safe against them."

"You're really committed on helping us... Thanks Ro." Sam murmured, his eyes shinning with passion while watching her face blush.

"And this symbol here if scottish and they say you should paint them when we want to wish good luck to someone."

And then she turned her back to him provoking the man while letting her robe fall to her waist, reveling her bare and delicate back where she had painted another symbol and Sam gasped seeing her beautiful skin while the witch closed her eyes for a moment, her lips parting in a small smile of ecstasy feeling the man approaching, her heart beating for the hunter.

"Chuck is furious at us... Playing with our lives and everybody says we're running out of time." She murmured softly, feeling his fingers brush away her orange hair to the side slowly, making her want him more then ever and then, taking a deep breath she revealed: "But I learned with you Samuel that we're important and that maybe I'm in love with you."

Rowena's words surprised him, making Sam's heart beat fast. He'd never imagined he'd hear these words from the witch one day. She'd told him she was in love with him.

"You said it..." Sam whispered in surprise, touched, seeing her turn her face slightly to the side opening a beautiful smile.

The man started exploring her back, his body exploding in desire and love for the witch while watching her fair skin flushing under his fingers and then in a bold move he bent forward and kissed the skin near the symbol. Rowena took one hand to her chest trying to put under control her heartbeats, being involved by Sam's warmth and protection while hearing him call her name.

The hunter then rested his forehead against the back of her head, his breath caressing her hair which involved him in its sweet scent and the witch still with her eyes closed leaned back on his chest, both listening to their heartbeats and knowing they couldn't ignore what was happening between them so Sam raised his hand from her back to her bare shoulder, caressing her skin while his other arm fell around her waist and he told her with passion, eyes burning for her:

"Rowena I'm in love with you too."

"Samuel..."

With a beautiful and surprised smile Rowena turned to the side again, meeting Sam's eyes which was showing all his feelings for her and she took both hands to his face, her fingers caressing his stubble before he pulled her closer, their lips meeting.

The kiss was romantic and sensual, their body feeling the electricity from their first kiss while for the first time in days their minds weren't in the monsters out there or in the prophecy but in the feeling of their lips pressing together and Rowena parted hers for Sam's tongue meet hers.

One of Rowena's hand fell over his which was around her waist and them she help him to pull down the rest of her robe and Sam then started lowering her over the fluffy rug, both smiling against the kiss, happy for finally saying those words.


End file.
